As described in Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. H06-281194, an air conditioning apparatus has been produced so far that a rearward bladed centrifugal fan is mounted in a ventilation unit (a fan compartment), which is located on a blow-out port side and is divided from a heat exchanger unit (a heat exchanger compartment) located on an intake port side, such that a rotary shaft of the centrifugal fan is oriented to an opening direction of a fan entrance. In the air conditioning apparatus, when a unit case (a casing) is seen from a direction along the rotary shaft of the centrifugal fan, a bladed wheel of the centrifugal fan is disposed such that the rotary shaft is located in the middle of the casing. Moreover, components such as chilled water coils (a heat exchanger) are disposed in the heat exchanger compartment.